warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Night Warriors
I don't even... Sadness eclipses Happiness 11:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree with ghost here, lolwat? This should have a humour template stuck on it, Spod demands it. shit, forgot to sign. Orkmarine 06:52, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Page was deleted 7th of July 2014. ‎ Page was recreated 4th of May 2015. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iOEgDXensE&list Yours truly --Imposter101 (talk) 23:44, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Welp that vid is Blocked but yeah, do we even need to elaborate on why this is bad? Do we need to all caps the various bolded "read the rules" on the main page before people actually read them. And if your not sure of your lore, do some research. The canon wiki is there for all to see and utilize along with the Lexi.T42 (talk) 01:06, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Use the original version Imposter. It's more to the point. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:01, May 4, 2015 (UTC) What all these people are trying to say is that this page is NCF, and thus against the rules. First and foremost this site has a no 1st/2nd Founding Chapters rule, which has been in place since before any of the current Administration came along. That rule goes against making Pirmarchs as well. Then there is the part about the war on their homeworld. For starters it said that the war had lasted for Centuries, but the Great Crusade only lasted around 200 years give or take. Furthermore if the war was lasting so long there is no way that they would not have recieved outside IMperial support. A Space Marine Chapter is a serious military asset, and they have strong bonds with their fellow Chapters most of the time, so unless there was something physically blocking reinforcements from arriving, or the battle was over to quickly for help to arrive, they would have gotten support. Plus this is a full Legion you're talking about, which should easily have the resources necessary to repel an Ork WAAAGH!, at least if they are all in one theatre. In addition while constant mocking laughter from a disembodied source might be psychologically taxing for normal human soldiers it is not likely to effect Astartes, who are psychoconditioned to withstand far greater psychological stress than normal humans can. As far as desc ribing the Warp Rift they tried to escape into as a hotel... I don't even understand where you are going with that one. This needs some serious polishing. Feel free to come to me if you need some ideas. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:15, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Remember people, others won't know what they are doing wrong unless you explain it to them. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:22, May 4, 2015 (UTC) The rules explain what is wrong. --Imposter101 (talk) 09:39, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "The Moustache of Tyranny is the name given to the Warprift created by the Sorcerer as a place of Refuge for the Chapter in a small sector in the furthest point form Terra called the Smileeface Sector which consists of 8 worlds, 1 star and 1 dead world. The Moustache of Tyranny features a lot of luxury rooms for each of the Warriors in the Legion, a resturaunt, a bar and a lounge. the Moustache of Tyranny has these features due to the fact that the Sorcerer who created the Warprift invisioned a comfy hotel as a place of refuge not a chapter house. After orders by the Warmaster the Moustache of Tyranny was altetred and so the bar and lounge were combined, entertainment added to the resturaunt, a war room, an armoury and a room for the Warpsmiths to repair and make new Warp engines were added." Nothing can be saved. --Imposter101 (talk) 13:56, May 4, 2015 (UTC)